Stonewall
by ValorieJueles
Summary: Harry and the DA must protect the school he would have gone if he weren't a wizard from a death eater attack. The students include all those who ignored him when he went to school with them. My, how the tables have turned. HG RHr Plot weasels.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm sitting in my room, just chillin', (with the apostrophe and everything) and suddenly, out of the blue this rabid plot weasel comes out of nowhere. And yes, I got a very good look at it, and it was a weasel, not a bunny. So, now I've got a rabid plot weasel attacking me, and my mind goes blank save for one haunting sentence that replays along my consciousness...**

**Why the bloody hell a Weasel?**

**Anyway, when I recovered from the shock, I rushed to my laptop to get rid of the thing. I mean, you've gotta appease the weasels. So I open word and start typing. This is the result. It's not good, it's not pretty, but hey, at least the weasel's gone. (And seriously, how was I supposed to concentrate with a bloody weasel at my throat? At least the bunnies are cute, but I just can't operate under that kind of pressure!)**

**I don't own Harry Potter. And while I'm at it, I'd like to state that Ron Weasely is in no way affiliated with the weasel who attacked me.**

Harry stared as if in a trance at the grain that flowed over the worn table at which he sat. Fruitlessly, he tried to block out the kitchen of twelve Grimauld place which surrounded him, and lose himself in the grain of the table.

He hated it here. It practically reeked of Sirius. Sirius visiting Buckbeak upstairs. Sirius yelling at his mother's portrait to shut up. Sirius yelling at Kreacher. Sirius sitting alone at this very same table, staring at the grain.

Harry stood up quickly and paced out of the kitchen and into the front hall. Sirius running through the front door to save him from death eaters. To go to his death. Harry turned around and strode back into the kitchen. He fell heavily into his chair, and stared this time into the mug of tea he had been drinking. It was getting cold.

Merlin he hated it here.

It was September eighteenth of what was supposed to be his seventh year of Hogwarts. Eighteen days into what was supposed to be a search for Horcruxes, but eighteen days later and he still felt hallow about not going back. Was he doing right? Wouldn't he need all the education he could get to fight Voldemort in the end? Dumbledore had proved that anyone can destroy a Horcrux, but only Harry could face and defeat Voldemort. And then he had dragged his best friends with him. Was this right?

But that wasn't really what was bothering him. He knew he had to do this. It was that Hogwarts was the only home he'd ever had, and he might never see it again.

Shaking his head, Harry picked up the mug and held it up, considering it. It might be cold, but the way he'd been sleeping, he needed the caffeine. Sipping it, he grimaced. Maybe there was some charm he could use... CRASH!

He had fumbled the tea, not relishing the unpleasant cold brown liquid now dripping down his front and the ceramic mug fell with a smash to the floor. The cause of this clumsiness took a few jilted steps out of the fire before brushing the ash off her robes and out of her long bright red hair.

"Ginny!" he gasped, before going brick red and attempting sop up his front with the dry part of his robes. Needless to say, this did no good. "You're supposed to be at school!"

"As are you." she observed.

"But, you didn't qui-"

"No, Harry I didn't-"

"Then why are you here?"

"Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Upstairs, probably snogging the daylights out of each other. But don't ask, cause they'll deny it if you do."

Harry knew something was very wrong when she didn't laugh. She didn't comment. She didn't smile. She just looked nervous.

"Ginny why are you here?"

She bit her lip. "I overheard McGonagal talking to someone that they got some information on an attack that's going to happen today. On some muggle school. She said there weren't enough order members to save it. She didn't know what to do."

Harry ran to the base of the stairs.

"RON! HERMIONE! WE HAVE AN EMERGANCY!" he shrieked to the upper floors. He heard a scrambling in one of the bedrooms as he strode back to Ginny.

"We've got to leave now" she was saying.

"Where is- What do you mean we?" Harry stared at her in surprise, as if the thought hadn't even occurred to him.

"Why do you think I'm here? You think I'd just play messenger and come tell the big kids where to find the death eaters? Come on Harry. You know me better than that. With you out of school there's a new opening for a hero complex. Maybe you rubbed off on me." The last line stood like a challenge, as if Ginny were daring Harry to stop her from doing exactly what he would have done.

They stood and stared each other down for only a moment, which tension stretched out for so long, Harry couldn't believe Ron and Hermione weren't down yet when it ended.

"How are you getting there?" asked Harry finally.

"You're apparating me. Besides picking up a couple more recruits, that's why I'm here."

"And if I refuse?"

Ginny actually had the nerve to laugh.

"Then I don't tell you where this school place is."

"But people could die-"

"Then you better apparate me."

There was another silence. This one was more awkward then tense. Harry almost laughed when a disheveled Ron and Hermione clattered loudly through the door brandishing wands.

"Ginny!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry took charge immediately. "Death eater attack on some muggle school. Not enough order members who aren't already fighting somewhere. Ginny came to tell us about it. Yes she's coming Ron, and we can't stop her, believe me, I tried, so just shut up about it. She can take care of herself. Ginny grab my arm and tell me where to go."

Ginny smiled and took the offered arm as if he were escorting her to a ball.

"Hang on Ginny" Hermione put in "if they're short on Order members, why didn't you bring any of the DA?"

"They're meeting us there" said Ginny. "I was the only one who knew how to find Grimauld place." (**AN: working under the assumption that it was put under another fidelius charm after Dumbledore died)**

Harry nodded. "Still waiting for somewhere to go, Gin."

"Oh yeah, Er, someplace in Surrey, I think. Called Stonewall high"

Ron and Hermione dissaparated with small pops, but Harry stayed rooted to the spot.

"Harry?" questioned Ginny, perplexed.

He simply shook his head slightly and turned on the spot, feeling the unpleasant squeezing as if through a tube, before finding himself in the cool September air, a few meters away from the school he would have attended if he wasn't a wizard.

**Short, Fat and Ugly... Not my best work, but I really like the Idea for the story. This isn't done, it is merely an intro. Hopefully the next chapter will be better, because it wont be two in the morning. Flame me whatever, I don't care. Just bloody well review all you people who browse but never buy. Weird connection but I'm asleep. Forgive me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have ADD. Thats all I have to say.**

**Not mine.**

Stonewall high was a dull sort of building, with tall unbroken red- brick walls and a flat roof. Harry couldn't help but to transpose the image of Hogwarts over it, to compare the endless grounds and the exquisite towers to the spiky yellow grass and flat roof before him.

"Harry?"

Ron, Hermione and Ginny were looking at him, waiting for him to take charge.

"Right," he said "Hermione, you go find the principle's office. I don't care if you have to confund him, just get him to order an evacuation. Get everyone to go home, we've got to get buses rolling out of here before the death eaters arrive, or they'll be trapped." Hermione sprinted off, "Ron, you stay here, wait for the DA, when they get here, we'll meet in the entrance hall. Ginny, you're with me, we've got to get those buses moving, and unless you know how to drive them we'll need teachers for that, so come on." He and Ginny sprinted off after Hermione, leaving Ron to wait for the rest.

Harry didn't stop until he reached the first classroom door. There he paused and wondered for a split second if there weren't a few members of Dudley's old gang in here.

With a deep breath and a confused look from Ginny, Harry burst through the door.

He was lucky. It was a Freshman class, none of them knew him. This, of course, posed other problems.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded a pudgy girl with a blank stare and far to much eye makeup. The promptness of her query suggested that she might not have been paying attention, and perhaps been staring around for something to draw attention away from her algebra.

"Young man-" started a woman with the most forgettable face Harry had ever seen, who stood before the chalkboard.

"You've got to evacuate!" Harry shouted at the teacher.

The teacher blinked.

"Young man-" she began again, still louder and in a tone that deplored of being interrupted mid sentence.

"Mame, the school is in danger" said Ginny, in a voice far calmer than Harry's had been.

"Whoever you are" said the teacher, not amused "get out of my-"

"I dunno Ms. Blanker" said a cocky looking boy with brown hair in the third row "maybe we should listen to them. You don't want us to be in danger do you?" the rest of the class laughed, and Harry realized this wasn't going to work.

He whipped out his wand.

CRACK! A sound like a gunshot split the air, the end of his wand smoking slightly. Every kid in the class had ducked under their chair.

"Are you crazy!" asked the same smart ass who'd spoken earlier.

"I said" said Harry calmly "get out of this bloody school. Or you will die. Ms. Blanker, if you would be so kind as to hurry your kids out to one of the buses. We'll also need you to drive one."Harry paused. "MOVE!"

Desks scraped as people sprinted for the door, just as Hermione's voice came on the intercom. "Um, the school is being forced to evacuate due to an expected, er, terrorist attack. Buses will take students home, and teachers will drive. Evacuation starts now and as quickly as possible please." The voice cut off.

Harry and Ginny were swept with the front of the crowd, some joking about a drill, others genuinely scared. As they turned the corner to the front doors, Harry found Ron, Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Ernie, Susan, and Cho running toward him.

"Change of plans," yelled Ron as he reached him. "They're here!"

The color drained from Harry's face. The students were charging toward a slaughter. The death eaters wouldn't even have to enter the school. Their prey would come to them.

"_Sonorous_" muttered Harry, pointing to his throat and hoping this worked. "Stop!" he said, and his voice echoed through every corner of the hallway. The students stopped. "We are too late, and the er, terrorists are already here. Proceed to the gym and we will do our best to protect you. MOVE!" he yelled the last word, and his already loud voice deafened the crowd, and people scampered, looking genuinely scared now.

"_Quietus_" he muttered, and lunged back into the crowd. A short but rather burly man came out of the flow of panicked students, and caught him by the arm with a large and somewhat hairy hand.

"What the blood hell do ya think you're doing boy?" he said in a gruff voice that reminded Harry a bit of Uncle Vernon, "What is all this nonsense? Bit much for a practical joke, don't you think?" the last line, was not friendly. Just then a violet light flashed, and all the windows in the hall shattered.

"RUN" shouted Harry, but no one needed telling twice, not even the short burly teacher and soon everyone was holed up in the gym at the back of the school.

Hermione got there last, and as she swung the door closed, the DA busied themselves in sealing all the doors with permanent sticking charms so alohamora wouldn't work. Hermione did some charm to seal the broken windows, and Ginny too began to wave her wand and mutter words. When asked, she said they were charms Bill had taught her. But even as the protective charms went up, Harry knew they would never hold forever. He looked into the milling crowd of confused and scared students, of teachers trying to reach him and the rest, and knew that they were trapped like rats. They couldn't escape alive.

The teachers reached their little group a second after this thought had crossed his mind. "What is going on here!" Asked the short burly man Harry recognized from the hallway, shouting to be heard over the noise in the gym.

"Oh, that's quite simple," said Luna serenely, "We are being attacked by Death Eaters."

Harry grimaced. Trust Luna Lovegood to have no regard for the statute of secrecy.

"Luna!" hissed Hermione warningly.

"Well we have to tell them anyway" said Ron fairly, "What were we going to do, hand out blindfolds before we duel and say 'don't peek'?"

"I seem to have missed something." said a dark and pretty teacher with very frizzy hair, who also seemed to be supporting a graying man who had a loopy expression on his face. Harry assumed this was the principle and wondered what Hermione had done to him. "What in the name of the queen is a Death Eater?"

Harry became suddenly aware that the noise in the room had dimmed, and the people nearest were listening intently. With a lurch he noticed several people who had been in his class in primary school. And with jolts of surprise, a few of them recognized him.

"Potter?" exclaimed one, aghast, and gasps and whispers broke out through the crowd they were not the same excited whispers which filled any gathering of wizards which Harry attended, but the vicious whispers of harsh rumors spreading quickly.

"Don't you go to some correctional school" sneered a girl Harry vaguely remembered as being nosy. The whispers seemed to double.

"Whats going on Harry?" asked Dean in a whisper of his own, "How do all these muggles know you?"

"I went to primary school with some of them. I'm afraid I was rather unpopular." Most of the group looked shocked that the famous and brave Harry Potter could ever have been unpopular.

"Er, hate to interrupt," said the frizzy haired teacher short temperedly, "But would someone please explain to me why we are locked in a gymnasium, why those windows broke, what a death eater is and WHO THE BLOODY HELL YOU ARE!!"

As if in answer to her yell, a thump came from the door leading to the hall, followed by an awful sizzling sound and a loud scream. This did not help calm the nerves of the numerous occupants of the gym.

Harry turned from the door, which everyone seemed to be staring at as though it were about to burst into song, and addressed Hermione. "Could you explain to these people what's going on while I go ask Ginny what just happened?"

She nodded curtly and turned to the crowd, while Harry shuffled between a few DA members to reach Ginny, who had a wicked grin on her face.

"Something you learned from Bill?" asked Harry cheerfully.

"Fred and George actually" said Ginny, "Unfortunately that means the Death Eater we zapped will only be out for half an hour or so, 'cause nothing they design is meant to cause actual harm. But at least it will keep them away from the door and make it harder to break the protective spells on it."

"Brilliant Ginny!"

And her smile became just that much more pronounced as they turned to listen to Hermione address the muggles.

**I'm supposed to be doing something that I'm not doing, so gotta go, bye. **


End file.
